warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinnamon Teaches the Clans About...Thanksgiving
Part One Blue: *runs around her house until she bumps into Cinnamon* Sorry, Cinnamon. Cinnamon: *staring into "oven"* That's ok! Blue: What are you doing? Cinnamon: *stirs gravy* I'm making food for our Thanksgiving feast! Blue: Thanks Giving? What's that? Cinnamon: You don't know what Thanksgiving is? *lights dim, and a spotlight shines on Cinnamon* I'll show you what Thanksgiving is! *music plays, Cinny begins singing* Thanksgiving is--- Socks: Please don't sing at us! Not after last time! *shivers with fear* Hailey: *lights turn back to normal as Hailey leaves the kitchen* There is too much food for the four of us to eat in a day. Maybe we should invite some friends over. Blue: How about we have a feast with the Clan cats? Hailey: Good idea, Blue. Socks: Have we gone mad? Cinnamon: Yes! *On Thanksgiving Day, in their front yard* Cinnamon: Alright guys, we have the feast packed? Socks: Yes. Cinnamon: And the decorations? Blue: Yes. Cinnamon: And the sock monkeys? Hailey: What do sock monkies have to do with Thanksgiving? Cinnamon: Alright, smart one, I'll let you off the hook... for now. Socks: Everyone get in the car! *turns the car on with everyone inside* Up, up, and away! Go, car! Move it! Come on, you stupid car! Hailey: *facepalm* I think I should drive... Part Two Cinnamon: Alright everyone, we're here! Socks: *everyone gets out of the car* How do you know where they gather? Cinnamon: Remember that one time where you let me go outside with you? Socks: Oh yeah. Hailey: We'd better get the island ready for our celebration. Blue: Good idea. *Meanwhile, in ThunderClan camp* Firestar: Attention all ThunderClan cats! I will now announce all of our cats who will attend the Gathering! The cats who will go are me, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Jaypaw, Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Cinderpaw, Poppypaw, Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, Longtail, and Hollypaw. I gotta feeling that this will be the strangest Gathering ever! Graystripe: Can we come too? Firestar: Graystripe and Millie are also coming. Graystripe: You are the best leader ever! Firestar: *sweatdrops* We should be going now. *At the island* Blue: Look guys, a group of cats are coming! Cinnamon: They smell like fish. Socks: FishClan? Hailey: *slaps Socks with her paw* No, you mouse-brain! They're RiverClan! Leopardstar: There are intruders on the island! Be prepared to attack at any moment! Blue: *runs up to Leopardstar once she reaches the island* *speaks hyperactive* Hi! I always wanted to meet a Clan cat! I'm Blue! What's your name? Leopardstar: *sweatdrops* Leopardstar... Blue: Cool! Are you a warrior or a meddy cat? Can you show me your leader? Can you? Can you? Leopardstar: Sigh, I'm RiverClan's leader. A Clan leader has 'star' at the end of his or her name. So where is your family at? Blue: I can't show you yet! I want it to be a surprise--- Hailey: *yells* Blue, we're ready! Let the RiverClan cats in! Leopardstar: *whispers* Thank StarClan... Mistyfoot: I think that the kit was pretty cute. She reminded me of my mother. I wonder... Blackclaw: That's crazy talk. We should get to the center of the island before the other Clans arrive. I can already see WindClan walking past the horseplace. Mistyfoot: You're right Blackclaw. I just miss my mother so much. Blackclaw: I understand. *Meanwhile, with WindClan* Onestar: Is it just me, or are there kittypets on the island? Breezepaw: I can smell them too. When we reach the island, can we rip them into shreds? Crowfeather: No, son. We have to see if their friendly, but if they're not, I'll let you shred them, I promise. We're at the log. Once we get across it, we can ask them why they're here. Blue: *walks up to Onestar* *speaks hyperactive* Hi! I'm Blue! What's your's? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Onestar: Onestar? *backs up, but Blue gets even closer to him* Uhh... Blue: You're a leader too! So, where's your star at? I wanna see it! Please! Onestar: I don't have a star. The 'star' part represents StarClan, our warrior ancestors. Now I think we should find your--- Socks: Alright, Blue, let them in! Blue: Ok Socks! Onestar: 0_0 Heatherpaw: *points her tail at a "table"* What is tha--- Cinnamon: Have a seat right here, 'paw. Heatherpaw: *sits down* Huh? Cinnamon: I'll have your boyfriend sit next to you. *sets Breezepaw next to her* Aww, that's so cute! Breezepaw: We are not mates! Cinnamon: ShadowClan is coming! Act tough towards them, ok Blue? Blue: Yay! Blackstar: *Is about to enter the log but is blocked by Blue* Move, kittypet. I need to reach the island so I can boast about how awesome my Clan is and take territory from the other Clans. Blue: Not yet! Blackstar: You have no right to control this island! Blue: Tonight we ''do. Blackstar: We? Never mind, just move away before I shred you piece of fox-dung! Blue: Huh? Blackstar: That's it! Just move *Long censor that drowns out evrything he says is heard as Blue crouches in fear* Firestar: Blackstar! Don't say stuff like that in front of a little kit! You scarred her for life! It's ok... um... ehhh...hmm... Blue: My name is Blue. Firestar: Thanks. It's ok, Blue. You could lead my Clan for the night if you'd like, Blue''star. I know you'll be a great leader. Bluestar: Yay! Come on ThunderClan! This will be a night like no other! Brambleclaw: Firestar would let a kit lead us? Squirrelflight: He wants her to feel better, that's why. Firestar: My name is now Fire''heart'', not Firestar, Brambleclaw. *to Blue* This is your deputy Brambleclaw, your medicine cat Leafpool, and her apprentice Jaypaw. Brambleclaw, Leafpool, and Jaypaw: Hi, Bluestar! Jaypaw: I can't see you. Leafpool: You can never see anyone, you MOUSEBRAIN!!! Bluestar: I order you to calm down! Leafpool: But- Fireheart: Don't disrespect your leader! You'll break the Warrior Code! Leafpool: *pretends to act happy* Uhh... See you later, Bluestar..? Bluestar: Ok, Leafpool! Brambleclaw: Alright leader, you sit on the--- Cinnamon: Not today! Brambleclaw: What?! Cinnamon: Today you'll all sit at the "table". Brambleclaw: A what? Cinnamon: Since you don't know what that is, I'll lead you to your seats. Brambleclaw: Oh no. Part Three Cinnamon: Welcome everyone to our Thanksgiving feast! This is a time to remember what you're thankful for--- Socks: While eating awesome food! Cinnamon: We hope that you will enjoy our feast, and to get the idea of what Thanksgiving is, I'll have this cat tell us what's he's thankful for. Jaypaw: Thankful? Thankful? How can I thankful about anything? I wanted to be a warrior but I'm blind, and because of that, everyone treats me like a newborn kit! All I did as a warrior was work, work work! I'm doing the same as a medicine cat apprentice! Why can't I have any fun, when my siblings are! You know what? I'm ending this right now! Does anyone have some rope I could use? Socks: Here's some. *gets slapped by Hailey* Ow! Jaypaw: Farewell. *walks out of sight* Cinnamon: Ok... How about you? Cinderpaw: I am thankful to be alive, to have enough prey to eat, and to have such an awesome mentor. Bluestar: *looks at her with an evil look* Cinderpaw: *nervous* A-and of course, I'm also grateful for having such an awesome leader... Cinnamon: Excellent! I wonder what Firestar is thankful for. Fireheart: My name is Fireheart, and I don't lead ThunderClan Hailey: But you have to be--- Fireheart: No I don't, and ThunderClan's new leader is over there. Hailey: Blue? You lead ThunderClan? Bluestar: Nu-uh! My name is Bluestar! Brambleclaw: Respect her or else. Socks: Or else what? Brambleclaw: *yells very loudly in Socks and Hailey's faces* YOU WILL DIE!!! Socks, Hailey: O_O Blue: Thank you Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw: You're welcome, leader. Hailey: *whispers to Socks* Something's obviously wrong with ThunderClan. It's almost like she's running them by fear. Socks: *whispers back* I think she is. Hailey: We have to stop her. Socks: Good idea. *Meanwhile, with Cinnamon Cinnamon: How is everyone enjoying the food? Other cats: It's good! Cinnamon: Socks, Hailey, Bluestar, and I made these ourselves. Hailey: Bluestar is out to get us... Bluestar: ThunderClan, attack Hailey and Socks! Socks and Hailey: *pinned down by ThunderClan cats* Help! Help! Socks: It looks like this is the end. Hailey: Socks, before we die, I wanted to tell you that well... I... I love you. Socks: I thought you hated me. Hailey: I did, but you calmed down thanks to your therapy sessions, and I got to know you better, and now... Socks: I love you too. ThunderClan cats: Awww! Bluestar: Kill them! Fireheart: The Warrior Code says that we don't need to kill to win battles. Bluestar: Oh no. Graystripe: What? Bluestar: Becoming a leader... has turned me into a MONSTER!!! I don't want to lead anymore! Fireheart: Blue, I think I know what the problem is. With great power comes great responsibility. One day, you will become an excellent leader, but for now you probably shouldn't lead. One day, when you're older, I'll let you lead, I promise. Blue: I'm sorry about what happened. Hailey: That's ok. Besides, Socks and I revealed that we love eachother. Cinnamon: Oh well. I still have Scourge. In fact... *A few Minutes Later Scourge: Cinnamon! Cinnamon: Scourge! Why don't we go home and take over the forest? Scourge: Good idea. *both of them get inside van, and Scourge drives away* The end Category:Cinnamon Productions Category:Thanksgiving